Wonder Man (AEMH)
Wonder Man is a supervillain/anti-villain and a member of the Masters of Evil in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Appearances Physical Appearance Before becoming Wonder Man, Simon wears a regular business suit and has black hair and blue eyes. As Wonder Man, his body is all purple based from the comics but with no "W" in it and has no hair and red eyes. Personality Wonder Man was a good man, but has nearly little patience in listening to others attempted to reason with him just as he refused to listen to Stark's true reasons of buying his company. As Wonder Man, he was highly unstable due to the physical change his body had undergone, and was willing to join with villainy to become human again. However, he does still retain some respect for the people who tried to help him with his condition such as Ant-Man, and chose not to engage in direct combat most of the time. He is albeit more moral than his teammates. His personality seems to have softened later on as Black Panther was able to convince him to change his ways. History The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes At the beginning of Everything is Wonderful, it was shown that Tony Stark had bought Simon's company, but it was so until Tony revealed that he can save it since it "wasn't going to survive" meaning that Simon's company is going bankrupt. Simon, however, is unaware of this and is angry and frustrated. Feeling powerless, he turns to his brother Eric who brings him to A.I.M., he is confronted by M.O.D.O.C. who has the A.I.M. units turn him into Wonder Man. He ends up fighting Iron Man while Ant-Man tries to reason with him. When Wonder Man starts to destabilize, Iron Man tries to get him to his buildings Arc Reactor, but it is too late as Wonder Man fully destabilizes and disappears, which makes Tony feel very sad and disappointed when all that he wanted was to work with him. After the Avengers left, Enchantress re-assembled Wonder Man and recruited him for the Master of Evil in exchange to remain alive. With no choice, he agreed. He was with them fighting the Avengers below the Avengers Mansion which ends with their defeat. When tasked by Zemo to guard the Norn Stone in a graveyard, he was reasoned with by Black Panther about his purpose. Convinced, he left the graveyard as the Dark Elves emerged from the ground. In Acts of Vengeance he is seen being hunted along with the other Masters of Evil. He, Baron Zemo and Abomination appear at the mansion for help. Black Panther convinced him to leave Zemo's side and that Tony Stark found a cure for his condition. Near the end of the episode Wonder Man is teleported away when he stops Enchantress from using a Norn stone by destroying it. His fate beyond that is unknown for a while. Later it is revealed that Wonder Man was resurrected , via Black Talon's magics as new member of the Grim Reaper's Lethal Legion. But Wanda's powers end up countering Black Talon's, and as a result, Wonder Man is restored fully to normal, allowing him to turn on the Lethal Legion. The siblings, along with Wonder Man, are invited to join the main roster of the Avengers. At the end of the episode, Hawkeye reveals his and Iron Man's plans to start up a branch of the team on the West Coast. Wonder Man decides to join them, feeling that now that his company is safely a subsidiary of Stark Industries, he could try and pursue an old dream of his: an acting career. Later on in the series he develops romantic feelings for Scarlet Witch probably because she saved his life. As time goes by their relationship grows strong and by the end of the series they proclaim their love for each other and eventually they get married and have twins sons. Category:Marvel Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Superheroes Category:Lovers Category:Siblings Category:Parents Category:Fathers Category:Reformed Characters Category:Husbands